Hoodude Voodoo
HooDude is a human-sized living voodoo doll, created by Frankie Stein to be her emergency boyfriend. For this reason, he has a major crush on her. He was introduced in the webisode "HooDoo You Like?" and is voiced by Cam Clarke. Personality HooDude is a kind soul, but with a penchant for melodrama. His main concern in life is being loved by Frankie, but he pursues it passively rather than actively. As a voodoo doll, he doesn't experience physical pain and seems obivious to it, such harm done to him is instead felt by any monster near him. Relationships Family A simulacrum, HooDude doesn't really have family. The closest comes Frankie Stein, who is his creator, but not a parent. Friends HooDude is seen hanging out with Heath Burns in Zom-Beach Party. Romance HooDude was made for the sole purpose of being Frankie's boyfriend when she thought she needed one to connect with her friends. Frankie tried to bring him to life the same way her father had done for her, but it didn't seem like it had worked. So, Frankie brought HooDude along to school the next day, badly pretending he was alive. When her friends told her she didn't need a boyfriend to hang out with them, Frankie "broke off the relation" by putting HooDude with the trash. At that moment, HooDude revealed he was alive after all, running away while crying that Frankie didn't love him anymore. Later, in "Ghostly Gossip", he read in the Ghostly Gossip that Frankie was dating three boys, one of them yet to be revealed. He assumed that was him and went to look for Frankie, finding her only when she was explaining what a ridiculous rumor it was that she'd be dating three boys. A Plush doll of Hoodude will be included with the SDCC 2012 exclusive Scarah Screams doll, where he appears to be her date. Appearances *"HooDoo You Like?" - HooDude is created and dumped. *"Ghostly Gossip" - HooDude tries to be with Frankie again, but fails. *"Fright On!" - HooDude runs through the school halls when he is stopped by Van Helscream. Van Helscream takes a slight interest in HooDude's ability to cause pain to nearby monsters. *"Super Fan" - HooDude watches the casketball game. *"Zom-Beach Party" - HooDude hangs out with Heath Burns at Gloom Beach. *"Uncommon Cold" - HooDude walks around at Monster High. *"Ghosts with Dirty Faces" - HooDude seemingly was threatened by Manny Taur, but was everything but concerned. *"Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" - HooDude is seen in the creepateria (during the bit about C.A. Cupid's show early in the special), walking past the fountain (when Ghoulia Yelps's boy trouble is first seen), then later in the hallways, and later on during Draculaura's birthday party in the catacombs. *"HooDoo that VooDoo that you do?"-Toralei uses HooDoo to use his powers to torture the student body until the ghouls find out how to beat this convincing kitty at her own game. Notes *It is thus far unexplained where HooDude lives, or gets the money from to pay for his classes. *HooDude has two differently colored eyes, just like his creator Frankie Stein. *In the webisodes, HooDude is normally seen wearing only a Monster High jacket. In the Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? special, however, HooDude is seen actually wearing pants and black and white shoes. Doll/Plushy 168198 10151615628442481 878134165 n.jpg|Close up. 581081 10151615517662481 530779405 n.jpg|Full body view. HooDude will be available at SSDC in 2012 along with Scarah Screams in a limited edition two-pack. Category:Characters Category:Guys Category:Simulacra Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Characters Without Dolls Category:Characters Without Plushies